Tutoring
by WittyPiglet
Summary: Percy Weasley, one of Hogwarts' top students, had been asked to tutor both Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint by McGonagall. This already spells trouble as Oliver and Flint are constantly going at it. Percy does not want to choose between the two, but can his newest book open his eyes?


**A/N: This is my first one-shot for officially what I'll refer to as one-shot day for my loyal followers. Each Sunday, I will do my best to post at least one new one-shot for you all to read. I have a full posting/updating schedule on my (unfinished) profile if you would like to have a look.**

* * *

**Tutoring**

Percy Weasley was silently reading in the Hogwarts library, not a soul around except for Madame Pince, who was restocking returned library books. He was sitting on a cushioned window seat with the book in his lap. The book he was reading was not for school, but for pleasure: **_'The Lady of Desire'_**. It was about a young witch named Lucinda who was in love with and loved by two separate people, Merlyn and Ganymede, who couldn't be any more different. They both wanted her and she wanted them both. The two men had challenged each other to a duel for the witch and she couldn't bare to watch them fight to the death so she fled. She fled into the deepest, darkest part of the wizarding world and hid. Only when Lucinda had vanished did the two men finally cease their seemingly endless feud for her love and, together, they sought out to find their shared beloved.

That was as far as he got through the book, because at that moment someone had cleared their throat to gather his attention. Percy quickly closed and covered the books front. He would die from embarrassment if anyone found out that he was a sucker for romances. Especially his brothers. They would never let him hear the end of it.

Percy Weasley looked up to see none other than Professor McGonagall before him with a grinning Oliver Wood and a scowling Marcus Flint behind her stoic form.

"Good evening Professor," Percy smiled at her and quickly stuffed the book in his school bag, careful to keep the front covered.

"Good evening Mr. Weasley," McGonagall gave Percy a rare, warm smile. "Enjoying an evening of reading before bed I see." Percy nodded and stood up, shouldering his bag and leaning to one side. "I have a simple favor to ask Mr. Weasley." She stepped aside and gestured to the two boys behind her. "Mr. Wood and Mr. Flint are both falling behind in classes. Seeing as you are one of the top students of your year, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to tutor them?"

Percy blinked. Being asked to tutor someone wasn't as new to Percy as some might think. But being asked to tutor both Oliver and Flint was something else. But Percy, despite what some might think, was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Of course Professor."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After McGonagall had left, Percy sat down with the two boys and figured out some tutoring schedules for them all. Seeing as Oliver and Marcus had pretty close schedules anyways, minus Quidditch practice, Percy thought it be most efficient if they met all together the majority of the time instead of helping them separately. Just because it was the most efficient way, doesn't mean it was the most desired way.

Percy tried his hardest to ignore the two Quidditch players glaring over his ducked head as he wrote.

Percy made three tutoring timetables for them and bade both boys goodnight.

First session: Tomorrow after lunch.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Despite agreeing too and setting up the schedules and preparing for the session, Percy was a nervous wreck. Oliver and Flint had a notorious rivalry and Percy was nervous how the tutoring session was going to go. He was going in blind and that in itself was nerve wracking.

They agreed to meet in the library today. It was neutral territory.

"Percy!" Percy jumped and stumbled as his dorm mate just about tackled him to the library floor.

"Shh!"

"Sorry Madame Pince..."

"Honestly, Oliver. You should be a beater instead."

"Sorry Perce." Oliver helped his friend to his feet and straighten his clothes.

"It's fine." Percy brushed him off and took a seat at the table just as Flint arrived. The Slytherin captain glared at the Gryffindor captain as they both took their seats on opposite sides of Percy. "Let's start, shall we?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The first tutoring session was absolute hell. Oliver and Flint were constantly at each other's throats and they barely made any progress at all.

Merlin, this was going to be difficult.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been about two weeks since the tutoring sessions began and, slowly, both Oliver and Flint were doing better in some of their classes. They still constantly fought against each other and grated on Percy's nerves with all their arguing, though. But that was to be expected from them.

Oliver was, at least, doing better in charms and Flint had advanced tremendously in his transfiguration class.

At least progress was being made.

That was the only thing that kept Percy from pulling his own hair out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Weasley?"

"Yes, Marcus?"

The larger boy paused for a moment at the use of his first name.

"Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend? We can go to The Three Broomsticks or Honeydukes. My treat. You can help me with Herbology homework; I'm struggling some."

Percy blinked and adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Well, alright. I'd love too." Flint had a surprised look on his face and he, himself, was surprised at how easily he agreed to go.

"It's a date then." With that, the Slytherin stalked off.

It was only later, when he was in bed thinking, that Percy realized that Flint had called it a date. But, strangely though, the thought of going on a date didn't bother Percy to much. It even made the whole thing seem more exciting. The ginger smiled to himself and reached under his bed to pull out his book, opening to wear he left off.

**"My heart for thee beats thrice, my love will not waver in the face of those who oppose." Ganymede bowed before his beloved Lucinda, her robes and hair billowing in the crisp autumn wind.**

**"But what of Merlyn?" She cried, tears staining her flushed and beautiful cheeks. "I love thee, but I cannot help but love him too! Oh, what am I to do Ganymede? I love you both, I cannot choose between thee! I will not!" Lucinda turned her back on the man and tightened her shawl around her shoulders.**

**"But, my beloved! Please! Do not turn your back on me! Without you, there is no reason for me to go on!"**

**Lucinda's tears continued to fall and stain her beauty and Ganymede swore an oath to never let the woman he loved shed another tear.**

**"Oh, dear Ganymede. If you love me so, remember this, I beg of you: Love...Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails. Remember till the last breath you breathe Ganymede and never forget I loved you too."**

**And with her final words of wisdom, Lucinda gave her darling Ganymede one last long-suffering smile before walking away and leaving him alone again. Ganymede couldn't bring himself to follow her as her words rang in his ears.**

**"Don't go Lucinda, I beg of you. Don't leave me alone again!" But no one was there to hear him, no one but-**

"Percy!" Percy jumped and slammed his book shut as his obnoxious friend jumped onto his bed.

"Oliver!"

"Sorry Perce, but it's time for dinner!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The weekend had approached quicker than Percy had anticipated and he ran around the dorm, trying to make sure he looked absolutely perfect for his "date".

"What's going on Perce?" A deep voice from the doorway surprised him. In his haste to get ready, Percy had failed to notice his best friend entering their dorm.

"Oh, um..." For once, Percy Weasley was at a lost for words. He had no idea how to explain to his best friend that he was going on a possible date with said friend's arch enemy. Is there even a proper way to do that?

"Hm? Yes?" Oliver gave Percy such a piercing look that it made the teen gulp nervously as his throat felt suddenly dry.

"I-I'm going to H-Hogsmeade with s-someone." He said the words just loud enough for the keeper to hear.

"Really?" It seemed like Oliver's mood soured in the past few seconds. "With who?"

"I think you mean whom."

"Whatever, who are you going with?"

Percy's shoes suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world as he mumbled a name under his breathe.

"What? Speak up Percy, you know I can't hear when you mumble like that."

"I said Marcus..."

"Marcus..." He went quiet for a few moments before he exploded. "You mean Flint?!"

Percy winced and covered his ears with a jerky nod.

"Why are you hanging with Flint of all people?!"

"Calm down," he said as he slowly uncovered his hears.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! You are going to Hogsmeade with the enemy!"

Percy glared at his fuming dorm mate and crossed his arms. "He's not the enemy as you so eloquently put. And he happened to ask if I would help with his Herbology homework as well. It's basically just like our tutoring sessions. Only it's without you and in a new setting. Quit being a child. Now tell me what is so wrong with me going to Hogsmeade with Marcus Flint?"

Oliver just stood there gobsmacked for a moment before shaking his head and clearing his throat.

"I-I just..."

"You just what Oliver?"

"I just don't like you hanging out with Flint alone..." The Gryffindor keeper looked away and, if Percy hadn't known better, he could have swore he saw the hint of a blush adorning the other's cheeks.

"There will be so many people around if you're worried he's going to hurt me."

"It's...It's not that!"

"Then what is it?!"

"I-I can't tell you, okay?"

Percy huffed and grabbed his school bag from the ground, filled with the necessary books to help with Flint's homework as well as 'The Lady of Desire' to read while he waited for Flint. "Well, if you can't give me an illegitimate reason to not meet with him, then I am leaving now. I'd hate to be late or make him wait." Percy turned on his heels and, with tense shoulders, stormed out of their dormitory not glancing back or seeing the mixed look of hurt and longing in Oliver's eyes.

"But...I love you Percy..."

No one was there to hear.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Percy bit his lip as he read on, his butterbeer long forgotten and close to room temperature by now. It was getting good. Merlyn and Ganymede had confronted each other about their shared love, only for things to get a bit saucy as they came to terms with their own budding feelings for one another.

**"Merlyn...I do not understand this. I am in love with Lucinda, yet these emotions will not cease. Have I lost my mind? I want to...no I need to defeat you and win the hand of my princess, but I cannot bring myself to duel you..."**

**"Nor can I." Merlyn took in a deep shuddering breathe and his hand gently caressed Ganymede's pale cheek. "I love dear Lucinda with all my heart, yet when I see you all I think of is holding and cherishing you like I wish to do with her. I do not think you have lost any form of sanity, my friend, I believe you are just as sane as I."**

**"This is wrong Merlyn." Ganymede adverted his eyes from the taller wizard and took a step back. "Not only to be in love with two people, but for us...you and I that is...to do this? What would the villagers say? What would my family say? They would surely disown me! Oh, Merlyn! It can not happen!"**

**"Is love such a wrong thing, Gany?"**

**"How many times have I told you to cease with that childish name."**

**"At least a thousand times, but I never will, my dear Gany." Merlyn gave a soft, assuring smile at the other and approached him slowly as to not frighten poor Ganymede.**

**"But Merlyn!"**

**"Hush now and let me show you the prospects of love with another man. In all forms."**

**Merlyn's strong arms wrapped around Ganymede and he gently lowered his head, about to kiss-**

"Hey, Weasley." A large, overbearingly large, boy dropped down right next to Percy in the booth. "Whatcha reading?" Percy hurriedly covered the book and shoved it in his bag.

"Oh, nothing. Just a book on Arithmancy, is all." Percy smiled in, what he hoped, was a convincing manor.

Flint looked bored just at the mention of Arithmancy, but he seemed to buy the little white lie.

"Must have been pretty good at least, you're butterbeers' warm. I'll buy you another." The darker-haired male stood to go to the bar counter.

"Oh, that's really not necessary Marcus."

"My treat Weasley, like I said before. I don't break my word."

That shut Percy up. Flint smirked at him and left, coming back with two steaming tankards of foamy butterbeer in lieu of the cold bottles. He set one in front of Percy and took his seat again.

"Thank you Marcus," Percy sent butterflies to Flint's stomach with the smile he gave him. The redhead carefully picked up the tankard and took a long, satisfying drink. The warm, sweet liquid tickled his throat before resting warmly in his stomach. He let out a quiet sigh and smacked his lips. "I've always loved butterbeer."

"Mm, me too." Flint set his mug down and winked at Percy. "It's always delicious and Madame Rosmerta serves the best butterbeer you can find."

They shared a laugh and continued talking and sipping their butterbeer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Are you sure? You don't have too buy me this."

"I want to Weas-Percy. Just let me do this." Flint placed the various sweets and confections on the counter, letting Mrs. Flume ring them up. "Besides, it's the least I could do for all the tutoring you gave me."

"Well, alright then." Percy gave shy smile and adverted his eyes from the intense gaze Flint gave him.

Flint had bought him a huge bag of Honeyduke's sweets. It was filled to the brim with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Pumpkin Fizz and Pasties, cauldron cakes and chocoballs, sweet toffee and butterscotches, Pink Coconut Ice, crystallised pineapple, liquorice wands, exploding bonbons, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, saltwater taffy, sugar quills, Honeyduke's best chocolate, Fizzing Whizbees, and chunks of nougat and treacle fudge. It was basically a goody bag of almost any sweet Honeyduke's carried. Percy felt very spoiled for the very first time in is life.

Flint pressed the overflowing bag into Percy's hand and lead him out of the crowded sweets shop.

As Percy looked up he noticed the bright blue sky had faded to a soft gray in color. "It's gonna rain, Marcus."

The Slytherin looked up and frowned. He nodded briskly, taking Percy by the arm and began pulling him through the slowly dispersing crowds of people. It seemed others have noticed the sudden weather change as well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The rain hit them just as they were about to enter the castle's large doors and immediately soaked them to the bone. The two hurried inside, their robes and hair dripping water onto the cold stone floors.

"Here, I'll walk you back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Oh, you don't need too."

"I want too."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oliver was waiting for Percy in the nearly empty common rooms. Percy tossed one more thankful smile at Flint as the portrait closed. Flint had actually kindly covered his ears so he didn't hear the Gryffindor password. It was surprising to say the least.

"Hello Oliver." Percy walked up to the other boy who seemed to be sulking on one of the plush red couches by the fire. There were only a handful of other Gryffindors around them, including the twins and Ginny as well as Ron and his two close friends.

"Hey." The brunette glanced up and his eyes seemed to harden. "Have fun with Flint?"

Percy glared and tightened his arms around the bag of sweets in his arms. "Yes, as a matter of I did. Are you still pouting that I went to Hogsmeade with him?" Oliver stood up so suddenly that Percy took a few step backs. Some other Gryffindors turned stare at their exchange.

"I. Am. Not. Pouting!" Oliver emphasized each word with a step towards the redhead till he was right in front of Percy.

Percy noticed the twins stand up from their seats in his peripheral.

"Y-You clearly are, Oliver." Percy refused to step back away from his furious dorm mate. Running away wouldn't help the matter, he needed to face it head on. "Why are you s-so angry?" Oliver's eyes flickered down to the bag in Percy's hands.

"Oh, I clearly see what you two were up to." Oliver's eyes flashed dangerously. "Let him buy you whatever you wanted in return for favors, huh?"

"F-Favors?" Percy's eyes widened in shock. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"You heard me. You know what? You're just a fucking slut Percy Weasley!"

Gasps filled the commons and more than one person had a look of absolute shock plastered on them. No one else had the same look Percy did at that very moment. His eyes were wide and filling with tears as he stared at his best friend with a look of utmost hurt and confusion. At that moment, Oliver seemed to have realized what he said and his eyes widened.

"P-Percy..."

But it was too late. Percy dropped his bag of confections Marcus bought him and tore out of the common room, ignoring the cries of his name from multiple people.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Percy kept running and running through the empty halls, past multiple portraits (some of which called out worriedly to him). He ran until his legs hurt, until his chest hurt, until every muscle hurt and burned with exertion. By the time he was forced to stop, Percy didn't even know where he was in the castle. The prefect still had tears soaking his face as keeled over, his lungs burning and trying to fill with as much air as possible. Percy leans heavily against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position.

He wasn't upset about being called a whore. He was upset that the words came from Oliver. His Oliver. His dorm mate, his best mate.

Why was Oliver acting this way towards him? It didn't make sense.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Percy sat there for what felt like hours, with his knees drawn up and his arms wrapped around his legs. He had buried his face in his knees in an attempt to stifle his sobbing. Footsteps echoed around the walls as the portraits whispered in hushed voices, occasionally glancing at Percy and the hallway's newest arrival.

"Is there a problem, young Percival? You seem quite distressed." Percy's head snapped up and he stared with wide, watery eyes.

"P-Professor?!"

Albus Dumbledore gave Percy a small, sympathetic smile as he carefully sat down next to the huddled mass of a boy.

"I heard what happened between you and Mr. Wood in the Gryffindor commons room."

Percy uncurled his body and stared down at his lap, sniffling occasionally. "Yeah..."

"Mr. Wood is quite distraught and apologetic for what he's said. If I understand correctly, your younger brothers and sister are giving him quite the talking to." Dumbledore chuckled quietly. "Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter had to pull your sister away before she could do any physical damage." Percy giggled quietly, his voice clogged with tears. "There we go. Now, I'm sure Mr. Wood would like to apologize more than necessary to you. Shall I walk you back to your common room?" Percy wiped his eyes and nodded quickly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The moment he stepped through the portrait with Professor Dumbledore by his said, every head turned and stared. Some with pity, some with sympathy. Dumbledore bade the Gryffindors goodnight before he exited the common rooms once again. Percy, embarrassed at being the center of attention, rushed past the staring Gryffindors (Ginny tried grabbing his arm) and up to his dormitory. Oliver was sitting on his bed, holding something Percy couldn't see.

The redhead silently made his way to his own four poster bed and only the rustling of sheets as he sat down alerted Oliver to the other boy's presence.

His head jerked up and he managed to just choke out, "P-Percy...".

Percy looked away from his supposed friend, his earlier words still playing over and over in his head like a muggle movie. Oliver slowly got up and approached Percy at the same slow pace, kneeling by the side of the prefect's bed. He didn't say anything more, just laid his head in his best friend's lap.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They stayed in that position for a long time, neither moved and neither spoke. When Percy got a closer look at Oliver's face, he saw a distinct red mark, oddly in the shape of a woman's hand.

"I'm so sorry," Oliver finally managed to croak.

"I know, It's okay."

"It's not though...I called you a horrible thing..."

"You were upset."

"Still doesn't justify what I said."

"Oh Oliver...I forgive you."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**"Merlyn..." Ganymede whispered into the silence of the room.**

**"Yes, my prince?" Merlyn's deep voiced echoed off stone walls and his arm tightened across Ganymede's bare chest.**

**"What about Lucinda, I love her still..."**

**"As do I. Do not worry, my darling Ganymede. Love is one thing Lucinda understands irrevocably."**

**"I miss her," Ganymede turned to lay on his side, still under Merlyn's strong arm.**

**"We will find her, I promise you that."**

**"Oh, Merlyn."**

Oliver's quiet snoring brought Percy out of his reading. The redhead adjusted his glasses and turned to smile at the sleeping boy beside him. To be honest, Oliver kind of reminded Percy of Ganymede from his book and Merlyn matched Marcus pretty well too...Wait...Does that make him Lucinda? God damn it!

But, Ganymede and Merlyn end up loving each other too...Percy couldn't imagine Oliver and Marcus in that way.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They were arguing, close to blows fighting, over him of all people?

"Stop it!" Neither hot headed boy paid Percy any mind as they spewed venomous words back and forth. Quite the crowd of curious onlookers were beginning to form around the trio, including the respective Quidditch teams, both backing their captains and glaring each side down. Ginny and his brother's friend, Hermione, tried to pull him away from the fuming rivals, but Percy yanked his arms free and tried to step between to two boys in a vain attempt to push them back away from one another.

It was as if time had slowed down.

Marcus went to swing a large fist at Oliver and then Percy was in his way, pushing against them. His fist was already in motion and heading straight for Percy's cheekbone. Marcus had to draw out sheer willpower to stop.

And stop he did, his fist centimeters from a wide-eyed, red-headed prefect whose glasses slid down his freckled nose.

Everyone held their breath. Everything seemed silent. Not a word spoken, not a sound made. Then...

"I'm...sorry Percy." The silent spell broke and many of the Slytherins backed up as they stared at their captain in complete shock. Percy heard a surprised whistle from the Gryffindor side that he figured might have been one of his brothers. Both Oliver and Marcus seemed to realize at the same time what had almost happened because of them both. Still staring each other down, both Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood stepped back with odd looks crossing their faces that no one had the gall to mention.

Percy straightened up, adjusted his glass and crossed his arms over his chest. "10 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for fighting." Groans and glares from both sides, but Percy didn't care as it had at least taken the focus off of the actual near hit Percy almost took from Marcus, a boy who was at least twice Percy's size. "Now shoo and get back to class or your commons room." Grumbling the group slowly dissipated until only two Gryffindors and a sole Slytherin remained.

Percy cleared his throat. "We have a tutoring lesson tomorrow before dinner." The two boys, both of whom still stood on either side of the red-head, nodded and Percy mimicked them before turning to leave.

"Hey Perce?"

He stopped. "Hm?"

"We're sorry." The third eldest Weasley turned to look at the two boys. They had their hands behind their backs as they stared at the ground and shuffled their feet, looking the mirror image of a couple of kids who had just gotten caught steeling from the cookie jar.

A small smile flitted across Percy's face.

"It's okay."

Twin looks of surprise and then Percy nodded towards an empty classroom down the hall. "Talk, please? For me? Don't fight out your issues. I get it, you two hate each other, but please don't do this to our friendships. I care for you both a great deal and this is breaking my soul to piece. Just, talk?"

He left before they could answer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Lucinda's bosom heaved as Merlyn trailed kisses down her throat and across one of her soft pillows. Her lips were pink and swollen from the young witch constantly biting down on them and suffering bruise worthy kisses from her lover. Well, _lovers. _**

**_"Oh, Merlyn!_ I beg of thee, please!" Merlyn chuckled darkly and left one last, long-lingering kiss against the pale, porcelain skin. Merlyn raised a hand and grabbed Ganymede's strong jawline in his hand, bringing the smaller man into a breathtaking kiss that left him stunned to silence.**

**"Gany-"**

A low whistle from behind Percy had him jumping a scrambling to hide his book. His head snapped around and he met the mischievous eyes of none other than his two temporary students, Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint. Percy had never heard them enter the library, and so, was completely unprepared for them to come up behind him.

Both boys shared a look before Oliver spoke up.

"We're here for our tutoring session." He drawled out lowly and looked at Percy through his long lashes.

"Mm," Marcus grunted in agreement.

"I'm happy to see that we've finally found out what book has had you so entranced these past few weeks." Oliver snickered quietly and Marcus, once again, grunted in the affirmative. Oliver and Marcus both took a seat on either side of the prefect like they normally did. Only, this time, no one pulled out their books and Percy's face matched his hair.

"E-Eh...u-u-um..." Percy couldn't form complete sentences anymore and adverted his eyes from either boy. A small _'tsking'_ sound and a hand, definitely not Marcus's giant hands, grabbed Percy gently by the chin and lifted his head enough so he could look his dorm mate in the eye.

"I think both Marcus and I can finally agree on a few things."

"L-Like what?"

"Like how we both want to cut this tutoring session short and share out precious little prefect."

_"O-Oh, Merlin."_


End file.
